In U.S. patent application Ser. No.07/884,415 entitled "Communication Architecture and Method for Distributing Information Services", filed on May 15, 1992 concurrently with the present application for A. D. Gelman, H. Kobrinski, L. S. Smoot, and S. B. Weinstein and incorporated herein by reference, the limitations associated with conventional technologies for delivery of information programs are discussed. An object of this related U.S. patent application is a store-and-forward communications architecture and method for distributing information programs.
An object of the present application is a novel buffer structure which can be employed in the store-and-forward architectures such as described in the related U.S. patent application.